Sweet Nothings in My Ear
by Pixieblade
Summary: A little tenderness and Shakespeare for our 58 boys. WS


**Sweet Nothings in My Ear**

Rating/Pairing: K, 58

AN: Poetry by William Shakespeare

Hakkai leaned lazily over the back of the couch and ran absent fingers through his long hair, blunt nails slightly scraping along the sensitive base of his skull.

"So, you want to tell me about it?" he breathed.

Gojyo turned the pale yellow page defiantly and grumbled, "Nothing to tell."

"You only read my books when you've had a nightmare. What's this one?" he leaned further over his shoulder, skimming the words with watery green eyes, four am was not his preferred being awake time.

"A Midsummer's Night Dream…yes, I can see why you'd like it: fairies, sex, even they're version of rock and roll."

He rocked back slightly unto his heels and nuzzled into the crook of Gojyo's neck.

"…When his love he doth espy,

Let her shine as gloriously

As Venus of the sky.

When thou wak'st, if she be by,

Beg of her for remedy."

Hakkai flipped a couple more of the pages, smiled, closed the leather bound tome in Gojyo's loose hands and laid it lightly on the couch before twining his moon-kissed fingers in tawny ones and gently tugging him off the couch and along behind him. As they approached their room he turned and, small, gentle smile still in place, prodded Gojyo ahead of him, sliding in close behind him as he slipped past, his breath skimming the smooth shell of his ear hotly.

"Come sit thee down upon this flow'ry bed,

While I thy amiable cheeks do coy,

And stick musk-roses in thy sleek smooth head,

And kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy."

Gojyo sputter-laughed, "I don't have long ears," he grumbled, lightly fingering the objects in question before Hakkai batted them away chuckling softly and pulled him down into their abandoned bed.

"Hush love, 'Sleep thou and I will wind thee in my arms."

Gojyo curled in against his chest, his head cushioned on Hakkai's shoulder, a sleep weary sigh escaping his lips. He was halfway hard, but thought laying like this might just be better. Trying not to think he focused on the sound of Hakkai's gentle voice, low and velvety in his ear.

"Fairies, be gone, and be all ways away.

So doth the woodbine the sweet honeysuckle

Gently entwist; the female ivy so

Enrings the barky fingers of the elm.

_O how I love thee, how I dote on thee!"_

Oh yes, definitely better, Hakkai carding his long fingers through his hair, whispering poetry in his ear, warm puffs of breath billowing across his neck and throat with the faintest daps of tongue flicking out to touch, caress, retreat along it's length. A tender, loving emphasis on the last line of the stanza, he wondered briefly when he learned that word as his felt his eyes drift shut again and smiled weakly into Hakkai's chest.

"Lovers and madmen have such seething brains…" he murmured and laughed throatily as he felt Hakkai blink shocked into his hair. It was such an endearing look that he couldn't resist and did it again.

"Here come the lovers, full of joy and mirth.

Joy, gentle friends-joy and fresh days of love

Accompany your hearts."

Hakkai softly kissed his fluttering eyelids and temples and scouted down beside him, pulling the blankets up around them both.

"Now until the break of day

Through this house each fairy stray.

To the best bride bed will be

Which by us, shall blessed be."

Gojyo moved even closer; _how_, Hakkai had now idea, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

"Hey, 'Kai?"

"Hmm…"

"'ove you."

Hakkai positively glowed, "I love you too, Gojyo. Now sleep, I'll keep your dreams at bay and when you rise again it shall be another day."

Gojyo groaned at the bad joke and then laughed in spite of himself, "Agh, that was lame, 'Kai, even for you."

Hakkai laughed softly and kissed him chastly on the lips, "Yes it was, sorry."

A sleepy mumble barely escaped a sigh, "s'ok. G'night 'Kai."

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams." Another soft, barely-there kiss to Gojyo's temple and then he joined him in that otherworld of sleep and stardust and possibly even a faerie ring or two.

Fin.


End file.
